The Devil Lives in Alphabet City
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: RENT meets Devil Wears Prada. Roger makes fun of his sister Mina when she gets a job as an assistant to Miranda Priestly, even if it does pay the rent. But when Mina starts to act just like Miranda, she makes life a living hell. In first person
1. Hired

**_Author's note: This should be fun. Well, first, a shout-out goes to all the people who've told me not to write this story, cause they are dorks. Next, to my mother, who encouraged my interest in _The Devil Wears Prada_. Enjoy!_**

"Mina, I still don't understand why you're doing this. I mean, _Runway?_"

"Rog, it's one year. Then it's off to bigger and better things." I poked my head out of my room. "Besides, it's just an interview. I might now get the job."

"They'd be nuts not to hire you."

"A million girls would die for the job."

"Well, you'll be the one to get it."

"Well, I'm sure the fact that I'm not going to tell Miranda Priestly to fuck herself is certainly going to help."

"Who did them?"

"Her last assistant. Andrea Sachs."

"Oh."

I stepped out of my room. Roger grinned. "You look great."

I glanced at my outfit: a knee-length patchwork skirt, a white peasant-style top and calf-high stiletto boots, complete with silver slouch bag. I shrugged. "It's not Prada, but…"

"You look fine, Min. Mimi, tell her she looks great."

"Ravishing," Mimi agreed. "You're going to be late. I'll call you a cab."

"Thanks."

An hour later, I was on my way into the Elias-Clarke building. The burly security guard glanced up. "Sign in, miss." He pushed a clipboard towards me. As I signed, he handed me a guest pass. "Seventeenth floor. Have a good day." He buzzed me to the elevator bay, where I found a cluster of people by various elevators.

The tallest, a blond woman ten years older then me, looked me up and down. Smiling, she asked in a clipped British accent, "Are you Miranda's new girl?"

I shrugged. "I'm hoping to be. I'm supposed to meet with Emily Charlton in ten minutes."

The woman's smile faded, and her eyebrows arched. "Really?" She whipped out her phone. "Emily? Why was I not informed that you were replacing Andrea today?"

My jaw nearly hit the floor. I had been talking to Miranda Priestly for two minutes. And she had actually smiled at me!

I was still in shock when the elevator arrived, and Miranda cleared her throat. "Are you coming?"

I nodded and pushed the button. We began to move. She turned to me. "What is your name?"

I risked a smile. "Mina. Mina Davis."

"Is that short for Wilhelmina?"

"No, it's just Mina."

"And how old are you, Mina?"

"I'll be twenty-three tomorrow, Ms. Priestly."

If my slip of tongue bothered her, she didn't say. "Mina, do you speak any foreign languages?"

"Yes. I can speak Welsh, Italian, and some broken French."

"Interesting. And do you read _Runway_?"

"Yes, I do. Not every month, but when I can."

"And what do you think?"

"I love the clothes, but I prefer to actually read articles."

"Where do you live, Mina?"

I froze. This was what I'd been dreading. Tread lightly, I told myself. One wrong move and she'll refuse to hire you. "I live in the East Village. The corner of Avenue B and 11th street. I live in an industrial loft with my brother, his girlfriend and my boyfriend."

"I see." The elevator dinged to a stop. As Miranda stepped out and Emily rushed forward, Miranda looked at me. "Can you start immediately?" I nodded, and Miranda looked at Emily. "Give her cell phone and start training her." She looked back at me. "Whose shoes are those?"

I looked down. "They're one of a kind. My friend Angel made them. They were an early birthday present."

"Get me a pair in size four for the Central Park shoot. That's all."

Emil turned to me, exasperated. "Well. Welcome aboard, I think."


	2. First Demand

_**Author's note: A shout-out goes to the composers of all the music that has inspired me lately: Jonathon Larson, Adam Pascal, Joss Whedon, Mandy Moore and Shakira. **_

Miranda left the office without another word to me. Emily was still acting impressed. "Hired on the spot," was how she introduced me to James. "Miranda did it herself." I'd spent my lunch break on the phone with Mark, who'd alternately congratulated me and warned me. "Be careful. I've heard some nasty things about Miranda. Alexi says…"

"Mark, she's wonderful."

"I'm just saying. Alexi says she's a bitch to work for."

"How would she know?"

"I don't know. Look, I've gotta get back to work. Don't forget, dinner tonight, just the two of us."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Mina!" Mark hung up.

Emily looked at me. "Aren't you supposed to be getting shoes?"

"Yes. I called Angel, she's not home."

Well, of course I'm not home, darling!" Emily and I both looked up. Angel sauntered towards me, smiling. "I wanted to congratulate you personally on the job." She hugged me.

I grinned. "Emily, this is Angel. Angel, Emily."

Emily cleared her throat. "It's nice to meet you, Angel, but you can't be here."

I nodded. "I'll make it quick." I lifted my foot into Angel's lap. "I need another pair of these in a four. Miranda wants them for a shoot."

Angel nodded. "Can do, honey. I'll see you later." To Emily, she added, "It was wonderful to meet you. I hope to see you again."

After Angel left, Emily giggled. "She's wonderful."

I smiled. "Technically, she is a he."

"Oh." The phone rang. Emily grabbed it. "Miranda Priestly's office…Yes, Miranda, we just got ahold of the shoes…yes, I'm sure Mina will arrange for you to meet the designer…of course, hold on." She threw the phone to me. "Talk to her!"

I nodded. "Miranda? Yes, it's Mina."

"Mina, arrange for your Angel to have lunch with me tomorrow at the restaurant of his choice."

I couldn't stop myself. "She, Miranda. Angel is a she."

There was a stony silence. "Do not correct me again, is that clear?"

I gulped. "Yes, Miranda. I'm sorry."

"I expect Angel and you to meet me at whatever restaurant you choose no later than noon. I expect your decision today by two. That's all." Click.

I looked at Emily. "This is normal?"

"The abrupt end? Oh, yes." She handed me a ten. "Run down to Ahmed and get me a Diet Coke. Get yourself something too. My treat. I'll get your pass card while I wait."

I nodded, pocketing the cash. "Back in ten."

"Good."

Well, ten minutes was an understatement. It took me that long to find Ahmed. He watched as I selected Emily's diet, and then debated between raspberry Diet Rite and Diet Pepsi. Finally choosing the Diet Rite, I handed him the ten, pocketing the five he gave back. I took it up, throwing it to Emily along with the Diet Coke. She nodded to the phone. "It's on hold. Someone named Roger? Oh, and Angel called, but she said she's try later."

I nodded, picking up the extension. "My brother. He probably just wants to know where I am."


End file.
